The feel good drag
by acemaclove88
Summary: Edward is a dom and Bella is his sub. They are dating just like any other couple. But somthing happens to Bella, causing her entire life to go in a downwards spiral. Contains graphic scenes and content inappropriate to some.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So...I was a little bored and in a weird mood. I have no idea when i'll be updating but i thought i'd post it anyways... so enjoy and review please :)

Chapter 1: All I want is you

"Isabella" he nodded as she walked through the door that evening. "How was your day?"

"It was alright sir" she said softly, still looking down at the floor

"Are you hungry at all?" he asked

Bella shook her head "No sir, I had dinner with Alice"

Edward nodded "Wait for me in my room as usual. I'll be there in 10 minutes" he stated

Bella nodded and began descending up the stairs. She set her things down in the corner of the room and began undressing, folding everything neatly and placing it in her bag before getting into position. Kneeling on her knees in the center of his bed, her head cast down and her legs spread open as her hands were loosely draped together behind her.

Edward entered a few minutes later, she could hear bare feet padding across the room and she could see he had changed out of his jeans into something shorter or nothing at all...she couldn't tell yet. "Very nice Isabella." he praised as he got closer

Edward frowned slightly as he got closer. There was something off today. He couldn't quite put his finger on it. He saw her shaking slightly and wondered what was wrong? Or maybe she was just cold. "Are you cold my love?" he asked, running the end of a crop gently over her spine. "You may answer"

"No sir" she said, her voice strangely strong. A bit too strong in fact...almost forced.

He eyed her curiously before pulling out a blindfold from his back pocket. He moved behind her and tied the black silk over her eyes. "On your back Isabella" he said, waiting until she had done what he had said. He moved to her arms first and shackled them in to the bed frame before doing the same to her ankles so she was spread out in front of him.

He stepped back and gazed over her, now knowing there was _definitely_ something wrong. She was trembling like crazy. Something she had never done in his presence. He walked over to the bed again and sat down beside her, shaking his head when he saw a single tear slip down her cheek. He gently wiped it away with his thumb causing her to gasp and choke on a sob. Immediately he undid the blindfold and gazed worriedly down at her "What's wrong sweetheart?" he asked, wiping her eyes as the tears kept coming.

She clenched her eyes tightly shut and shook her head "I'm sorry" she whispered "I'm fine." she said hoarsely afterwards, trying to stop the dam that had just let loose.

Edward shook his head, undoing the shackles on her arms and legs "You're not" he stated and gently unhooked her collar making her shake her head in protest, reaching for it again. He set it down on the nightstand and took her into his arms "Shhh" he whispered "Bella, what is it?"

"I didn't mean to" she choked "I was trying to be strong...I'm sorry. I'm _so_ sorry"

Bella tried in vain to stop the tears. She had been so good for the past few days. But as soon as she stepped foot in his house. As soon as she saw him...she couldn't keep her emotions bottled up anymore.

"Why are you sorry?" he asked softly, rubbing her back

"I _tried_ Edward...I tried" she pleaded, looking into his eyes longingly, like she felt he was going to leave her at any moment. "I did so good. I didn't cry. You made me cry...why" she cried incoherently

Edward pulled her tighter against him. He was concerned to say the least. Bella was never like this... "Bella baby" he whispered "Its _me_. Edward. You can tell me anything remember?" he pleaded, only making her cry harder and shake her head against him

"Not this" she sobbed "You'll hate me. I wont be yours anymore. I wont. You wont want me anymore"

"I'll always want you my love" he said gently "Look at me" he said seriously but with gentleness to his voice

She lifted her head to look up at him, sniffling as she did. He cupped her cheeks, holding her gaze "Tell me what's wrong Bella" he stated more than asked

"I-I-I went out on tuesday" she whispered, unable to break his intense gaze no matter how much she wanted to.

Edward nodded "Okay..." he said, motioning for her to go on. He was pretty sure she wasn't that worked up about merely going out...

"And...my friends got too drunk. 3 of them went home...and they left me to take care of Marcy" she continued, choking on her words as she went along

"What happened to you Bella" he asked, never breaking her gaze

At that she threw her arms around him almost violently. He caught her in surprise and slowly rubbed her back soothingly for a few minutes. "Look at me again sweetheart." he said almost pleadingly

She pulled back and stared into his eyes once again "Marcy was too drunk...she left with this guy and I was about to leave as well until..." she trailed off, her face scrunching up into a mixture of agony

Edward shook his head, cupping her cheeks "No no no Bella. Shhh. Tell me what happened. Just tell me. I'll fix it okay? But I cant if you dont tell me what to fix" he begged

"Me." she said the one word as softly as she could

"What?" he breathed out

"Fix me. I was raped" She whispered

"No" he choked grabbing her body and crushing her to him "No"

She broke down violently in his arms "I'm sorry" she cried, her back heaving with sobs

"What's wrong with you!" He cried, rocking him back and forth "Why wouldn't you tell me that before-....before I..." he choked, not being able to say the words "You should have told me as soon as you walked through that door. You should have called me! I should have noticed something was wrong...I would have never--" he growled mixed with a sob

"Edward" She choked "I need it. I need you. Please dont stop...I need us to be normal. I need to know you still want me...please?" she whimpered

"How could I not want you Bella?" he whispered "But how can I continue what is normal for us when you're terrified of me?" he asked her quietly, radiating sadness

"I'm not scared of you" she pleaded for him to believe her "Never"

Edward shook his head "You were trembling when I tied you up love. You're scared...and thats _okay_" he said softly

"No" She shook her head, trying to make herself believe it "No...I'm not. Do it again" She almost demanded "Put your collar back on...do it again" She said hysterically "I promise I wont....I'm not scared of you. Try again!" she exclaimed, tears pouring down her face as she shuffled in his lap, reaching for the collar he had set on the nightstand. He grabbed her searching hands in his and shook his head.

"Sweetheart" he whispered with a gentle shake of his head "Not like this"

"No please Master. Please...You wont hurt me...I know you wont. I love you!" she sobbed with a small scream "Please why don't you want me....Master"

Edward felt a few stray tears slip down his cheeks as he held her as close to him as he could, despite her struggles "Shhhhhhhhhhh" He whispered over and over into her ear. It must have been for hours before she had finally calmed down.

"I want to wear it" her hoarse voice said out loud. It was the first 5 words she had spoken in hours.

"Wear what?" he asked

"Your collar. I want it on me. Please?" she whispered

Edward gazed down at her, gauging whether it was a good idea or not. "Please Master?" she pleaded quietly

"Bella" he protested softly "We aren't-"

"I just want to feel like I'm still yours" she breathed out

Never breaking her gaze he reached over and gently slipped the collar around her neck, clasping it in the back before kissing the base of her throat where the collar rested "You will _always_ be mine my lovely" he whispered with conviction


	2. Chapter 2: With me

Chapter 2: With me

* * *

"You're staying here" Edward stated later that evening.

Bella lifted her head up from where it was resting on his chest and shook her head "But I never stay when we-"

Edward brought a gentle finger to her lips "Bella" he said softly "Do you really think we're going to keep going at this? I'm sure as hell not going to put you through that...and its not healthy for you either."

Her eyes prickled with tears "This is my fault" she whispered softly "I'm sorry"

"Hey" he said strongly "Look at me. _This_ was not your fault. It wasn't your fault _at all_ okay? I don't want to hear you say that again. Got it?"

Bella sniffled, pushing back her tears and nodded "Okay" she whispered

"Did you already go to the hospital and everything?" he asked gently, stroking her hair

Bella nodded against his chest "Yeah" She breathed out "It-I wish you were there but I thought you'd be so angry...and I was so embarrassed"

"I'm not mad at you Bella" he shook his head, placing a kiss to her hair "And there's nothing to be embarrassed about okay? What did they say..." he asked, subtly asking if there was any damage

"I'm fine for the most part. There was no extensive damage...and I'm free of STD's and all that" She said quietly

"Come on. Lets get to bed" Edward said after a few minutes, sitting up and slipping the covers over them. "You want me to sleep in the guest room tonight love?" he asked softly, seeing how scared she looked.

Bella shook her head and hugged him tightly, resting her head on his chest over his heart. "No." she said simply

He rested an arm around her shoulders and gently rubbed the skin there, hoping to lull her into a deep sleep, sighing when it didn't work and she was still wide awake almost an hour later. "Bella" Edward whispered, noticing the blank look she had in her eyes. She had been staring into nothing for the past hour, her hand rubbing gentle circles on his abdomen.

"Sleep Edward" she whispered hoarsely

"You need to sleep okay? Will you at least try?" he asked

"I cant" She shook her head "I just...I cant close my eyes. When I do, I-" She choked

"What's wrong love?"

"I feel him on me. I feel like...like its happening all over again. I don't want to feel that. I feel gross. I feel him breathing on me and oh god" She cried and he waited for her to calm down again, not knowing even remotely what to say to her

"I just feel like everything is falling apart" She whispered after a few minutes. "Like my whole life just...stopped and nothings going to be the same anymore. I want my life back Edward. I want it back"

"Bella" Edward said softly "Its okay to feel that way...what you've been through...its-" he paused trying to find the right words "unrelateable. for anyone, so its okay to feel out of place or scared but you know at the end of the day that I'm here for you. _We_ are not giong to change. I will always be here for you, thats not going to change alright?"

"I don't know what i'd do without you Edward..." she breathed out

"Likewise sweetheart" He laughed breathily "Now. Close your eyes and just think of me...think of us. Pick a day...a memory, anything. Your favorite one" he said softly

Bella looked slightly hesitant for a few minutes but did as he asked, closing her eyes "I don't have just one favorite memory of you Edward" she whispered, opening them again a few seconds later

"Thats okay" he crooned "Start with the day you met me." he suggested

She nodded, closing her eyes again and picturing that very first time they set eyes on each other.

* * *

"_Ugh" She groaned in pain as the nurse led her over to a gurney "Can I please go home now. I'm fine" she insisted, knowing what was wrong already. She was clumsy...this happened all the time_

"_I'm sorry dear, you might have a concussion" one of the nurses said "Just wait for the doctor to look at you okay? He should be in here in a few minutes"_

"_Great" Bella muttered, hating that she was in the ER for something so minor. ER doctors also had a tendency to be young medical interns who didn't know half of what they were doing and couldn't take blood properly. She probably still had the bruise from the last time one of them tried to draw blood from her. _

_About 20 minutes later, just as she was about to doze off she heard a voice. It was one of the most beautiful voices she had heard...so melodic...and caring. _

"_Try not to go to sleep, i'd like to check you out first" the voice said_

_Groaning in annoyance she opened her eyes to see a pair of amused green orbs staring back at her. "I know its tough, but you're probably okay. Just bear with me" he said with a small smile_

_Bella nodded, entranced by his abnormally god-like handsome features -----_

"God-like handsome features Bella?" Edward laughed incredulously.

Bella blushed furiously, not knowing she had been speaking out loud "I siad that out loud?" she asked hesitantly

"You've been whispering the entire story. But its good. Please go on" he encouraged "I promise I wont interrupt again. I like hearing it"

_---gorgeous. His bronze mussed hair looked like he had just rolled out of bed that morning, but it was perfect...he was tall and lean with gorgeous emerald eyes and perfect lips. He was an adonis of sorts. _

"_Miss Swan" she heard her name being called out, breaking her from her reverie_

"_Yes, I'm sorry" She said, trying to control her blush at being caught staring at him_

"_You alright? I might have misjudged...maybe you do need a head CT" he said slightly amused_

"_No no, I'm fine" she said quickly "I was just...distracted"_

"_Okay, follow my finger with your eyes for me" he said, moving his finger around to check her vision before writing something on the chart. _

"_Can you tell me your full name?" he asked_

"_Isabella Marie Swan" she answered_

"_Birthdate?"_

"_December 8, 19-"_

_

* * *

  
_

Edward chuckled softly when her words started slurring and her breathing evened out a few seconds later. "Goodnight my love" he whispered, kissing her forehead and closing his eyes as well.

* * *

Edward groaned, craning his neck and stretching it trying to find a more comfortable position for it. He felt completely stiff, he hadn't moved all night because he was afraid of waking Bella. Groaning in pain, he opened his eyes slowly and looked down at her, surprised to find her staring back up at him with sad watery eyes.

"Hey....baby. What's wrong?" he whispered, forgetting about the pain he was feeling when he saw her.

Bella shrugged, her unshed tears cascading down her face as her lower lip trembled.

"Bella" He murmured "What is it?" he asked "Did you have a nightmare?"

She shook her head, her silent tears turning into quiet sobs "I'm really sorry Edward" she whimpered, pleading with her eyes.

Edward shook his head "No" he said gently "You don't have to be sorry sweetheart"

"I do" She choked "I love you so much"

He pressed a palm against her hair and held it to his chest "Bella listen to me. I love _you_

more than you know okay? So you don't have to be sorry, you don't have to feel guilty. I don't want you to. I am utterly and ridiculously in love with you. More than a person should be" he chuckled softly "There's nothing to be sorry about" he said simply

"I'm bleeding" he heard her whisper a few minutes later "Its why I woke up. They said everything was okay when I left...i don't get it."

"You're not supposed to be on your period?" he asked

"No" she breathed out "Not for another 3 weeks"

"Did they give you Emergency contraception?" He asked, cringing at how clinical he sounded

Bella nodded "Yeah. Plan B"

"Irregular bleeding is a side effect." he said softly "But I can take a look and make sure if you want" he rubbed her back gently

Bella's head snapped up to his "Edward..." she whispered while shaking her head "You...you-"

"Bella its me" he interrupted her "I would honestly like to, just to make sure they didn't miss anything. You know I don't trust anyone but myself" he smiled softly at her "But I understand if you're uncomfortable. Please don't let me push you okay? I want you to do whatever is best for you."

Bella smiled sadly at him "You're the best. you know that?" she whispered

"I've been told before" he joked playfully

"I don't mind you checking me out...but not now okay?" she asked quietly before hooking her arms through his and laying her head on his chest "Right now, i just want to lay here with my perfect fiance" she said making Edward crack a real smile

"Perfect huh?" he mumbled

"The most perfect" she whispered as his arms came around her

"I'm going to remember this when I forget to put the toilet seat back down or something" he joked

* * *

A/N: I dont exactly know where i'm going with this story yet...but its coming along :) Review with any ideas please!


End file.
